


like night, like thirst

by yua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Harpy Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, excerpt from something i'll never finish, keith goes by yorak, they're in love, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yua/pseuds/yua
Summary: "You said— said you wouldn't eat me," he trembles as lips find his ear, sharp teeth grazing the cartilage. Lance whimpers, wiggling in the iron hold. "You promised!"Yorak pulls back in that instant, cradling Lance's head between his hands. "I'd never hurt you."





	like night, like thirst

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea of lance falling in love with a human eating harpy, keith, and keith falling in love with the little human that he just can't leave alone because it keeps popping up and getting itself into serious trouble.
> 
> it was inspired by [this original piece](https://twitter.com/Velinxi/status/900751748725219329) by Xiao Kong

He pulls Lance in, body hot to the touch, throbbing beneath where his palms land. Lance's breath seizes in his throat, along with his heart, pulse beating up a storm the point he's sure he'll suffocate from the proximity. Yorak places a hand to his hip, pressing Lance harder to his lap and bolting him in place.

_Oh God—_

"Wai—" although the touch to his arm is gentle, Lance still gasps aloud, tensing. It's enough for the harp's eyes to spark wide for just a moment. "It's just a scratch— it's not even... as bad as it..." his words trail off to shallow breaths as lips find his skin, face blooming with heat. The harp slowly peels off what's left of the shredded sleeve to reveal the wound in full, and Lance winces at the blood that covers it, rolling down it in faint streams.

A low sound erupts in the creature's throat, and Lance feels it beneath his fingers, a soft vibration. Displeasure, Lance registers, taking in what he can of the male's expression, cut in dark shadows, long lashes lined silver beneath the ribbed moon. The reflection of the water dances across his pale skin, tangling in the dark of his hair and wings, making him equally feral as he is beautiful. His eyes glow a faint violet.

And then there's heat. A wet heat, lapping at the cut. Lance cries out and involuntarily tries to rip his arm free, hips bucking forward and heels digging into the earth. The feeling tingles all the way down to his toes. It's not so much as painful as it is unfamiliar, and it's not so much unwelcome as it is unexpected.

Yorak licks and kisses up his arm, cleaning every smear of blood, and Lance squeezes his eyes shut as his breath stutters out of his chest. Even when the wound is clean, Yorak continues his ministrations, affections, and Lance is  _sure_  he's going to combust.

"You said— said you wouldn't eat me," he trembles as lips find his ear, sharp teeth grazing the cartilage. Lance whimpers, wiggling in the iron hold. "You promised!"

Yorak pulls back in that instant, cradling Lance's head between his hands. "I'd never hurt you."

Lance's eyes shoot open, movements stopping all together. "What?" There were so much devotion in those few words, so much warmth and passion, that he wants to hear it again. A voice so deep and raw from the harshness of fight, and gentle like rich velvet. It's not often that the harpy will speak, letting his actions speak for themselves. It washes over him in warm waves, leaving a faint shiver its wake.  _Lance wants to hear it again_.

Yorak comes closer, nose pressing into his cheek, lips brushing over his with every word they whisper. "I could never hurt you."

Lance feels a bout of affection overcome him, blooming like flowers between his ribs. Tears well into his eyes, heartbeat skyrocketing, heat burning him from inside, out. In an act of boldness, Lance throws his arms around the vixen's neck and crashes their lips together. The notion of kissing is still unfamiliar to him, but Yorak loves to indulge and explore the human feeling, tilting Lance's chin up and licking into his mouth, slowly, heated. Lance wraps every limb around the girth of him, until nothing is left untouched.

"I wouldn't," Yorak murmurs against him, nipping at his lips, " _never_."

Lance lets the tears run. "I know."

.

.

.

.


End file.
